


Shopping with the high priestess

by Milagro981



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, Love, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milagro981/pseuds/Milagro981
Summary: A one shot. Partially from Lilith's point of view as her feelings for Zelda start getting the better of her ... well, Zelda just isn't helping the matter and ¿she is a heterosexual or not?
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Shopping with the high priestess

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost an AU. I completely ignore the plot of these two characters in Season 3 so I decided to do something about it. after so much months Lilith is still queen of hell and Zelda is the high priestess and they relacioship is so much better. 
> 
> A one shot. Partially from Lilith's point of view as her feelings for Zelda start getting the better of her ... well, Zelda just isn't helping the matter and ¿she is a heterosexual or not?

It's Saturday and I am now too hot, tired and want to go back to Zelda's, flop on her couch with a cold beer and watch ine movie, but noooooo, Priestess has decided to drag me into yet another boutique.

"I won't be long I promise." She throws over her shoulder with her cute smile as she follows an assistant towards a changing room.

"Zelds...!" I moan. I know it does no good, but I like to do it anyway. It makes me feel like I'm still in control. Control? That's a laugh! Recently, she has had me wrapped around her little finger. I'm not the queen anymore when she is close.

If you were married to her you'd be whipped. That thought makes me chuckle as my mind drifts off to being married to Zelda as I sit in on the sofa waiting, waiting, waiting...Wonder what we would do tonight if we were together? My mind wanders through a series of fantasy images and I feel a smile creep to my lips. Oh for hell Lilith get a grip will ya!

I cast my observant detective eye around the shop and gasp. The glass shelves are full of lingerie. Are we in a lingerie shop? Yeah, that is some good detective work! Deduce the obvious. My heart begins to hammer hard against my chest as I take in the rest of the boutique. Bra and panty sets, silk and lace camisoles hang from every inch of the place. Jeez! Is it getting hotter all of a sudden? Is she in that little changing room trying on lingerie? Is she in it? Out of it? My heart hits my throat so hard it makes me cough.

The sales assistant comes over and offers me a drink. She's cute. Dark blonde, green eyes. Not as sexy like Zelda, but still cute "Are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?" The greens eyes crinkle into a smile.

"Err...no..." Cough, cough "I'm good..." Cough "Actually, yeah, thanks..." The sales assistant came back almost immediately and hands me an ice cold glass of water. I gulp it down, pulling at the neck of my tight t-shirt which seems to be wrapping itself around my neck tighter, like it's trying to choke some sense into me. "I'm just a bit hot, I think..." I smiled back at the sales assistant.

"Mmm, it does have that effect..." She winks and walks away.

What has that effect? Oh underworld! She thinks I'm all hot and bothered at being in here? Well, you are Lilith! You are hot and it's at the thought of Zelda in that changing room trying on underwear and it's nothing to do with the weather. Why did you have to wear such tight jeans today, idiot? Is she trying on soft underwear with lace and silk and...and...Ok, time out! Get your head on straight.

I take a deep breath that comes out in a shudder and notice the sales assistant give me a knowing grin. I look down at my hands and begin playing with my fingers. Images of Zelda standing naked in that little room over there, just a couple of feet away, assault my mind. Just those little louvered doors between us. She's your high priestess ! She is straight and you are acting like a dick all of a sudden! Where has this come from?

If the truth be told, I've known I've been falling in love with the alluring high priestess for quite some time. How else would she get away with half the stuff she does and make me do things I don't wanna do? Seeing her smile, and her eyes sparkle makes my whole day worthwhile. Yup, I'm in love with Sabrina's aunt! Shit!

It's scary to acknowledge this even to myself. I've kind of avoided it by keeping busy at work and talking to her about how to rebuild the churchof for months, but the night, months ago, when she didn't want to be alone and asked me to stay and accept. I woke early in the morning to her wrapped around me. The bed sheet had slid down to her waist and I could see her nipples hard, straining against the silk attempting to break free of their fabric prison. hell, how I wanted to set them free, to rescue them with lips and tongue. Her stomach was bare were her sleeping camisole had ridden up. I had been transfixed. Her pale soft skin glistened in the early morning light and those legs. Fuck.

Come to think of it, I've been doing a lot of coughing these past couple of months. Oh man! I can't tell her. I can't lose the only person that makes it all worthwhile, the only one that I want to be around. I know that Zelda would be so gentle as she let me down softly yet firmly. She wouldn't change around me either. It would be me that would find it hard to continue being around her. No, I can't take the chance and ruin something that we both value so much. It's selfish anyway. She is straight?

My eyes dart over to those little louvered doors and I sigh. "Zeld? You gonna be any longer?" I shout.

I can hear ruffling and gasps coming from behind those doors. "Umm, Lilith? Could you possibly come in here for a moment?"

I freeze. Freeze like someone has thrown a bucket of cold water over me. "Why?"

"Can you just come in here!" Her voice sounds frustrated.

I sneak a quick glance over to the sales assistant as I walk towards those little louvered doors and she smiles and shrugs.

"What's up?" My voice cracks.

"Come in!"" She hisses.

Come in! Go in there? I feel the blood drain from my face and collect at my groin. My head swims with the lack of oxygen that blood brings. Zelda would know all about this physiological response, I'm sure. I push the door open and peep inside. Her bare back is towards me and her head is down and I can see her tugging at something. I stop,I'm dead. The sight of her invades me like nothing has ever done before. I can't breathe as I try to suck in the hot air inside the little changing room. The muscles in her back roll as she fights to pull at something, her cute tight ass wiggles and her legs are bare.

She glances up and our eyes meet in the full length mirror. The corner of her mouth tugs into a half smile and those feline eyes sparkle with something like amusement. "I seem to have gotten snared..." She breathes.

"I...you...err...what?" I cough. This damn cough!

"My dress has caught in the clasp of this bra and I'm stuck Lilith!" Her eyes plead for help.

My feet feel like blocks of lead as I try to shuffle them forward to go around in front. Calm down! Cool clear water, nuns in habits, dead bodies, fluffy bunnies...my mind tries me into sanity. I look to where her hands are and her cleavage hits me right between the eyes. Her dress has wrapped itself into a little ball and wedged itself in the clasp of that hot little bra she has on.

"Can you pull it?" Her eyes are wide waiting for me to respond.

"I can't! What if your Terry Mugger rips?"

"Thierry Mugler, Lilith" She chuckles.

"Yeah! That's what I said...didn't I?" I gulp.

She shakes her head still chuckling. Her hands drop to give mine access to the offending fabric that is causing my heart to be close to a cardiac arrest.

I reach out, willing my hands not to shake and gently take the fabric. It is stuck hard. I bend closer to look at its entry and exit points and I swear her breasts heave up towards me. A sheen of perspiration makes them shimmer. They're perfect. I cough again. I give it a tentative yank and it doesn't move.

Our eyes meet again and she smiles that smile like she knows something but is not willing to share. Just the way she does when she won't tell me goddamn blood is blood!

"I'm gonna have to really pull this Zelda ... Is okay?" she nod to the bra she has on and look away quickly.

"No. It's the new set I've been excited to try on all week. If it rips it rips. Just do it or we could be in here all day." She nods at me with finality.

"OK, here goes." I yank hard. Nothing. I bend forward, closer to her cleavage to look again. Not at her cleavage but at the bunched up fabric, I swear! Yeah ok, I don't believe me either. I tug harder. The force pulls her sharply towards me and her breasts rest on my now shaking hands. Cough! Cough! Has anyone got a goddamn cough drop?

"Fuck, Zelda...this is well and truly stuck!" I frown.

"Just do it..." She whispers as she steadies herself with her hands on my shoulders.

I pull and tug and we both hear the fabric tear but it is still stuck. I take hold of the dress with two hands and yank down hard and it gives suddenly, along with the clasp holding the bra together.

As if in slow motion the bra parts in two, the cups that are no longer held together by the offending clasp fall away from perfect, pert breasts. I can't help but stare. My eyeballs have gone into shock and stopped working and seem stuck in one direction. Can the lenses on your eyeballs steam up by the way? She just stands there laughing in a pair of panties while the rest of her is naked, apart from the torn bra and dress hanging from it.

She is more beautiful than my fantasies of her. Her ginger hair is cascading around her shoulders, her eyes twinkling with mirth. Her slim, curvaceous figure is so damn hot that I just want to wrap my arms around her and pull her into a blistering kiss. She shrugs out of the torn bra.

I realise I am still staring and shake my head to get me out of the trance I have unknowingly fallen into. "God, I'm sorry...Your dress..." I look down at the torn fabric in my hand with the bra dangling off it.

"It's fine, Lily. I asked you to so you're not responsible. Can I have a look?" She takes it from my sweaty hands and looks at the tear. "It's not too bad. Thank goodness or I would be going home like this!" She giggles and rolls her left shoulder in that sexily coy way she does. "Anyway, do you like it?" She opens her arms to me and looks down at the panties. I can see every inch of her naked except for her new panties that came with the bra that is still dangling from her dress. They are a deep claret red that seem to bathe her skin in a sexy glow. Or maybe that is the heat coming off my own eyeballs? She yanks the dress one last time and it parts from the bra. The force of movement makes her breasts jiggle.

My voice comes out in a croak. "Yeah...yeah, it's sex...err...nice on you."

She looks up with that half smile again and not once has she attempted to cover herself from my eyes that are straining at their optical nerves to pop out of my head. "It's sex?"

"Yeah...no! Err, ya know, looks sexy on you." I shuffle from one foot to the other not knowing what to do with my hands.

"Oh, I see. Thank you." She leans into me and kisses my cheek. I can feel the heat from her naked body press gently against mine and I can feel her breasts brush mine through my t-shirt. It takes me all my will-power not to give into the instinct to shiver. She slowly pulls back and lets her hand run down my arm and squeeze it. "Would you ask the sales assistant for another set?" She holds out the bra to me, smiling.

Oh dear hell!

"Yeah, sure..." I snatch it and nearly run out of the changing room.

I never saw the frown on Zelda's face as she watched me leave.

The sales assistant looked up as I broke free from that hot little room. "All alright?"

"Umm, no. We've broken the clasp on the bra, sorry..." I apologized with my eyes.

The sales assistant laughs "Really? Oh well, the heat makes us all crazy...Does she want another set to try?"

What was she talking about? The heat makes us all crazy? "Yeah, she does, thanks."

The sales assistant came back quickly and handed me the new set and smiled.

"Me? Err...you not taking it to her?" I could hear the panic in my voice.

"I think she would appreciate it coming from you, don't you?" She winked and turned on her heel.

Maybe she was right about the heat making people crazy. It certainly was working on her. I looked at the tiny lingerie set and felt my heart bash against my ribs. It was silk and felt incredible under my fingers. My mind didn't need to make too much effort at imagining Maura in it as I was trying to get her out of it. Cough. Was I developing a nervous tick or something?

I knocked on the louvered doors "Zeld...?" I pushed my hand through the gap and held out the bra and panties to her. This was becoming torture.

"Come in..." Her voice was distracted.

No! No! No! No! No! I shout inside my head as my feet practically skipped into the changing room. Traitors!

She was still only dressed in the new panties and her brow was furrowed in concentration as she pinned a broach in a certain way to ruche the dress around the tear. Sigh! She really was amazing.

"Thank you." She dropped the dress onto the chair and quickly slid into the bra and fastened the front clasp. She did a little wiggle and laughed. "What do you think?"

She looked stunning. I love her in red. I just smile and nod. I don't trust my own voice to answer.

"Oh! You don't like it?" Her eyebrows rose with disappointment. "Shall I try something else?"

"No! No, it looks amazing on you."

Her disappointment turned into that dazzling smile. "Really?" She spun around to show me from the back, pulling her glossy mane from off her long neck.

Fuck how I wanted to kiss it and let my lips travel the length of that strong neck and trail lazily down to her shoulder. Just tell her how you feel! No, don't! My eyes couldn't take enough of her in.

I didn't see her knowing smile as she watched me look her over from head to toe in the mirror.

"Yeah..." Cough. "It's really nice on you." I stammer.

"Nice?" She laughs turning towards me. "Nice is such a nondescript word, Lilith. Try for another." Her twinkling eyes challenge me.

"Umm...I think...you...look hot, Zelda..."

"You think so?" She looked down at herself with a satisfied smile. "Ok, I'll buy it."

"Ok..." I turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Her strong, gentle hand on my arm stopped me.

"I'm leaving you to get changed...you want something else?"

She took a step towards me in just panties and bra and looked up into my eyes. "Yes" She whis.

"Oh! Errr...what?" My throat was closing fast. It sounded more of a squeak than my usual rough voice.

She placed her hands on my shoulders again "Can you pull off the tags? I might as well keep it on now..."

"OK." I squeaked again as I snapped the tags off the bra and panties for her. I rushed out the room, fighting for air.

Several minutes later the changing room doors open and she glided out in her Theirry Mugler, I got it right that time, and looked hotter than ever. Her skin was glistening from the damp caused by the heat, her hair was curling around her face and she had ruched the tear into something that a Paris Fashion House would have been proud of.

I heard her insisting on paying for the damaged set, thanked the sales assistant who she called Kate and took my hand to leave. I just nodded abruptly at Kate as she winked and gave me that knowing smile again. Damn it!

As we walked down the sidewalk I noticed how her figure had become even sexier in her new bra. It gave a slightly different shape to her bust. And what the hell are you doing noticing that kind of thing?

"Do you want to come over to my house and watch one movie?" Her smiling eyes looked up at me, waiting. "I have beers?" Her eyebrow rose into an arch with a tempting expression.

"Sure..." was all I could think of to say.

You might as well stay the night. I can make dinner and we can have a few drinks and relax. It's just too hot to do anything else, isn't it?"

Was that a rhetorical question? I could think of several things I would like to do in this heat.

We settled in front of the TV, her with her wine and me with my beer.

"You've been quieter than usual today, Queen. Is there something on your mind?" She settled back against the cushions and tucked her legs underneath her which was unusual in itself as Zelda didn't like wrinkles in her dresses.

"I...no...no.. Zelds. I'm fine." I tried to smile but it felt like it made me look like I had gas.

"You sure?" Her soft eyes looked deeply into mine. They always made me feel like she could see levels of me that I didn't know I had.

Tell her! No, don't! will one of the voices inside my head shut the fuck up! I sighed and ran my hand through my hair to push it off my neck.

"Are you hot?" She asked.

My eyes rolled internally. If only you knew! "Yeah, I guess. It's a hot evening."

Her eyes flashed a smile suddenly. "Well, I had a surprise for you which involves being out in the garden. Why don't you start the Jacuzzi and I will get the bbq started and as your surprise I'll make you your favourite burgers? It will be cooler out there anyway."

My frustrated face broke into a grin "Really?

"Yes, really..." She chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

After eating our way through the most amazing burgers ever, we settled back in the garden to enjoy the cooling sun.

Marry me Zelda and put me out of my misery!

It was a great evening. We had both had a bit to drink and had laughed at nothing for most of the time.

She suddenly stood up and walked to the Jacuzzi. "It's perfect! Come on..." She reached behind her and unzipped her dress and let it drop where it fell and there was that lingerie again. She looked even more amazing in it under the moonlight. The candles she had placed around the tub threw an enchanting light over her body.

"You can't get in with your new underwear on, Zelds...You'll ruin it!" I stood rooted to the spot unable to take my eyes off her.

She turned smiling "Well, I can take it off if you're worried?"

Massive groin pull going on "I...no, wait...you...Damn, oh I don't know. Just don't ruin it ok? It looks so sexy on you." cough

"You want me to keep it on?" Her head cocked to the side waiting for my answer.

Cough, cough, cough...wheeze...cough...

She hurried over. "Are you alright? Has something caught in your throat? Here have a drink and help it clear." She passed me my beer.

I drank it down in one and immediately felt the effects. "Sorry, I think I swallowed something..."

She took my hand and led me to the edge of the Jacuzzi and waited. I looked at her wondering what she was waiting for.

"You're not going in in your Jeans!" She reached for my belt and began to unbuckle it.

"Oh, yeah...I can undress myself ya know!" I said and swatted her helpful hands away and began stripping off down to my bra and little shorts and didn't notice the look of appreciation on Zelda's face as I climbed into the Jacuzzi. It was perfect! It was cool, but not cold and the scented oil she must have put in made it all the more perfect as lavender and jazmine assaulted my nostrils, pleasantly. I sighed and let my head lean back against the ledge and closed my eyes for a moment. The sudden movement of water made me look up and there was my crimson Goddess standing in the middle of the Jacuzzi holding out a fresh bottle of beer for me. Her smile was deep.

"I love you Zelda Spellman...you are the perfect wife..." I hiccuped again.

She chuckled "I love you too..." She settled down in the water with a sigh and sipped her wine.

I studied her face which seemed to be deep in thought at that moment. "Hey, you look sad!"

She met my eyes "Do I? No, not sad, maybe a little frustrated...but not sad."

"Why ya frustrated then?"

She smiled "It doesn't matter, Lilith. It will pass..."

"It does matter, you matter...to me..."

Our eyes locked in the moment. Time stretched out into silence and I could feel my heart race to catch up with my breath. She never broke her gaze as she took another sip of her wine. The look she gave me over the rim of the wine glass was provocative. Was I reading this right? I had had quite a few beers.

"Zelda...?"

"Mmm?"

"I...I..." I stumbled over my tongue as it got caught up somewhere round the back of my teeth.

"You know, stammering could be considered, psychologically speaking, an inability to get one's words out. What are you trying to tell me?"

"I don't know...I...I...I can't..." I pushed my wet hair out of my eyes in frustration.

"Stammering could be considered as being contrary impulses, the impulse to speak, and the impulse to withhold speech. However, phonophobia was considered by Freud as a morbid fear of hearing one's own voice...I think you..."

what-now?" I laughed.

"Phonophobia not bonios..." The intensity in her eyes hadn't gone away. "Lilith? Tell me..."

My heart did star jumps and somersaults with excitement and fear. What if I tell her how I feel for her and she is shocked? "I don't know how to say it, Zelda..." I groaned, getting angry with myself.

"Yes, you do. Your eyes have been telling me all day. Just say the words...please..." She slipped over to my side of the tub and I could feel her thigh resting against mine under the water.

This stole my ability to breathe let alone form coherent sentences in an already inebriated brain. "What have my eyes been sayin' all day...?" I hiccuped again. Well, it was better than the cough.

"I can't tell you what to say, ." She rested her hand on my thigh and turned to face me. The green gold's of her eyes shone brightly as the candles around the Jacuzzi caught them.

"I don't want to ruin it...this...us..." I glanced at her.

"Ruin what?" She seemed to come closer. I don't know how she did as she was already practically sitting in my lap as the water bobbed us both around. Her bare skin brushing against me was setting off little electric charges along my body.

"Us! If I tell you what I am trying not to tell you then I'm scared you won't like it and it will ruin our friendship o wethever have..." I shook my head. That had given me a headache.

She laughed softly "Tell me what?"

"Damn it Zelda.." I growled.

"Shall I help you find your words?"

I nodded shyly. You should be ashamed of yourself. Some tough queen of hell you are. You can't even tell the woman you're madly in love with how you feel. I'd rather go and shoot someone right now!

She pulled the bottle from my hand and put it on the ledge next to her wine. She slipped fully on to my lap as her legs straddled mine.

She shifted closer, her hips pushing forward as her thighs tightened around my hips. "You want me to help you to tell me how you feel about me, don't you?" I nodded, shocked and still mute. "And do you want me to also help you to tell me that you wanted to touch me in the lingerie shop today?" I could feel her hips begin to rock gently against mine, her arms wrapped loosely round my neck "...and do you want me to help you to find out how I feel about you?"

My heart exploded against my chest. Ok, so this is not the time to be having a heart attack! I nodded. Yes, I was now officially mute.

"...would you like to ask me that yourself?" She whispered close to my ear.

I nodded and was still mute. Speaking seemed to be one of those skills I used to have in before her. Bring back the cough!

She chuckled and I felt the roll of the deep sound register in her chest that was pressed against mine. "I want you, Lilith...I have wanted you physically for quite some time...and I most certainly want you to take this lingerie off..."

"Why didn't you tell me?" My voice cracked in all the wrong places.

"Why didn't you?" She challenged me again.

"Fuck, I wanted to Zelda...I so wanted to..." I groaned against her neck.

Her hips rocked against me again. Stronger, deeper, harder. "Well, it's never too late. I only bought it for you. I know you like me in red..."

Her eyes told me she knew. She had always known..."Hey! Wait a minute...if you knew then why put me through all that this afternoon?" I frowned. I felt a little foolish so tried covering it up with my best bravado.

She leant back and caught my gaze. Her eyes triangulated across both my eyes and down to my mouth. "...because I know you would have been uncomfortable had I taken control..." She said it as a matter of fact. She was right.

"...but you...Hey, you calling me controlling?"

She laughed, shaking her head a little exasperated. "No, I was merely letting you do what you do best...and that is taking control. Although I was beginning to get a little worried that I had either read this wrong or you just couldn't get your nerve together. So I decided to help it along..."

I laughed then. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer but she pulled away slightly. Her eyes buried themselves deeply into my soul and kissed my heart like no one ever had before. Her eyes told me how much she wanted me, how turned on she was right now.

"So all this today with you modelling your underwear was for my benefit?" I looked at her hopefully. She smiled and nodded shyly. "Wow...I...err..." Cough "...You looked incredible today Zelda. So damn hot...and right now...well, it goes without saying...but you could have given me a heart attack, ya know!"

Her lips where so close to mine that I could feel her cool breath brush against my own.

"I'm glad to hear that" She chuckled "I was beginning to run out of ideas at how to show you how much I wanted you. The lingerie shop was my last hope. Other than tattooing my feelings for you across my forehead, that is...and technically speaking you can't have a heart attack from..."

I cut her off. "I'm crazy about you. I always have been...I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I love you Zelda. I really do..."

My lips pressed onto hers softly at first, asking her permission to continue. I heard a gasp escape hers as she pushed herself with a intensity into me. Our first kiss deepened into a wild passion that surprised us both. Her mouth opened under mine, inviting me to explore her with my tongue. She groaned into my kiss. Her hips rocked harder and suddenly stopped. I looked up at her on my lap, nervously.

"Take me to bed, Lilith" ~ The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. First attempt...I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading and keep in mind that English is not my first language, thank you for reading


End file.
